rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle: Imagination Destination
Karen Sympathy, Penny Peterson, Vanessa and Jessie Valentine goes inside the magic toy box and gets captured by a face (who’s can everything, everywhere and everyone) so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Snidely, Crusader and Rags must rescue them immediately. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls Minesota, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen are waiting for their friends, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley, Nell, Crusader, Rags, Vanessa and Jessie as they have to the train station until their friends arrive from the train. Now Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley, Nell, Crusader, Rags, Vanessa and Jessie are all here with Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen, they are all going to the museum to see all historical items and eveything in here, but the see a magical toy box and it’s said “There’s a Imaginary friend inside, DO NOT OPEN!”, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends doesn’t understand why that they cannot open it, because it was forbidden to open so Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends head off to another exhibit as Penny and Jessie accidentally open the toy box and it’s open. After Penny and Jessie has opened the toy box, they Karen and Vanessa accidentally fall inside of it and look around and they see some snuff-animal with no faces. Then suddenly the girls hear some strange voice and they don’t know where it’s come from? The voice told them that they can hear it but they can’t see it so they follow the voice and where it’s lead to, they heard it at the castle but they still can’t see it so they can still hear it. Karen, Penny, Vanessa and Jessie realizes that Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends will might look for them so they must find their way out but the voice said to them, “Do you really have to go?” so every doors and windows close on Karen, Penny, Vanessa and Jessie and keep them inside. Back at the museum, Boris, Natasha and Snidely came and see Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader and Rags can’t find Karen, Penny, Vanessa and Jessie anywhere and they hope that wasn’t the three arch nemesis of theirs didn’t do anything, but Boris, Natasha and Snidely told them that they never kidnapped them so the gang realizes that the mysterious person who was in the lost world and that was the toy box so 11 of them go inside there and started to find Karen, Penny, Vanessa and Jessie. When they got inside the toy box, they see some toy people with no faces, but they see some police balls and their leader only has a face and started chasing Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends as they run for their lives. As they escaped from those police balls, they fall into the bouncing balls like rivers and then something suddenly grabbed them in the bouncy balls and then they are safe on the boat with a tall toy hero who also had a face and he told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to welcome to his adventures and also said that the tyrant king has captured Karen, Penny, Vanessa and Jessie so they must rescue them immediately. As a toy hero took Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to the danger jungle they see the a piano like a bridge so they have to play music like bingo song. As one of them have almost finished the song the toy hero has accidentally press the wrong tunes and drops Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends into a gooey sticky canyon full clay-gunk zombie copies like themselves and they have to run for their lives. But the toy hero has come to rescue them and he told them that he can take care of those zombie while Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends esc and they did. As they escaped they see a toy snuff-dog and she also had a face too, she told the gang about the tyrant king kidnapped the four girls and trapped them somewhere. After snuff-puppy told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends everything, she took them to her home to have some tea in the cottage because they’re so tired and hungry. At the cottage, snuff-puppy has finish baking tea crumpets with powdered sugar and she offered them to Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. After one of them ate the crumpets, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends has fallen asleep. When they woke up, they’ve been tired up by the snuff-puppy and she told them that she didn’t put any sugar powder, she just put sleeping powder to trap them but not Mr. Peabody and Sherman, because they escaped and release Rags and he grabbed the puppy. Snuff-puppy doesn’t understand that Mr. Peabody and Sherman was pretend to eat it because Sherman is not allowed to eat sugar. After Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends demands the puppy to tell them where’s Karen, Penny, Vanessa and Jessie are, the puppy’s face (which it’s name is World is true form) slips off and he headed on to the snuff-squirrel, who then came to life. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends didn’t realize that face can be everything, everywhere and everyone and the face told them that first he was pretending to be the leader of the police balls to chase them out, then he pretended to be a toy-hero to took them to the dangerous place to scare them out and then he pretended to be a snuff-puppy to trap them in the cottage so they can’t save the four girls. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are angry at the face, they started to capture the him with the apple and then they make him to show them where’s the castle by the quicksand and then Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends disguise themselves as a horse and then World got on the horse‘s face and then started running to the castle. As World has made his way to the castle, he got on the arrow and then he on the knight and he see the girls are still in his room. When World leave the door, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends in disguise came and break the door and Karen, Penny, Vanessa and Jessie are so glad to see their friends again, they hopes that Huaxing and Shanying and Friends are in the same world as Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends are! Then suddenly, World came in wizard form and he’s not too happy so he was very angry of them and he then scream at Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends “Sympathy, Peterson and the Valentines are Mine!” As World‘s world crumbles as he pushes Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, he became a huge dragon-like combination of the many objects of the box. The gang were trying to get away from the monster until suddenly, there is a very other monster and it battle that object monster. While those monsters are fighting with each other, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends have found their way out as they have to do something until they all realize that other monster turns out to be Huaxing and Shanying and Friends in disguise and they said the magic words to defeat the object monster "Vispanda vasa dravya sattva hi samyac!" And then suddenly, the object monster has defeated and the monster disappeared. Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends thank The immortal Friends for saving them so they disappeared with their magic. After that, Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends ties the trunk up so nobody will go in there again and it shut forever. Rocky and Bullwinkle are glad that Karen is okay, Mr. Peabody and Sherman are glad that Penny is okay and Crusader and Rags are glad that Vanessa and Jessie are both okay so they, Dudley, Nell, Boris, Natasha and Snidely continue to walk around in the museum and they all live happily ever! The End! Category:Movies Category:Animated films